A drawback that inhibits wide adoption of electric vehicles is the lack of infrastructure for conveniently charging them; and while hybrid electric vehicles are increasingly popular, plug-in versions that operate to maximize use of their battery and minimize use of their gasoline-fueled generator are rare, in part due to the same lack of infrastructure.
Provision of a vehicle charging infrastructure is inhibited primarily by cost: Such infrastructure has been expensive, typically requiring allocation of a physical location that vehicles can access and providing new electric service to that location.